Resident Evil Code Death
by Dean'sSupernaturalangel
Summary: This is like the Movie but with different twists. Will Marik be able able to find his sister and brother. Or will he find something that could change him and the whole world.


1

_Long Lost Words Whisper Slowly To Me_

_Still Can't Find What Keeps Me Here_

_When All This Time I've Been So Hollow Inside_

_I Know You're Still There_

It was dark and cold, that's all she could feel. She didn't know where she was running but she knew why. It all happened this morning, it was like any other normal morning everything was going right. Until she got to work, she worked at the famous Umbrella Corporation in Racoon City. The corporation was involved in a lot of facial and health products, but they had their secrets. And one of the worst secrets was about to break through.

_Watching Me, Wanting Me _

_I Can Feel You Pull Me Down_

_Fearing You, Loving You_

_I Won't Let You Hold Me Down _

She went to the labs and was starting to test one of the secret projects. When all-of-the-sudden the doors slammed shut. Then the lights went out and the sprinklers turned on. "This is weird"she thought. The next thing that happened was a voice came on over the speaker. "I cannot allow you to leave, you have been infected, I cannot let the infection spread." "Why is the Red Queen doing this" She didn't have time to react because everybody started to panic. They threw things at the windows and doors trying to break them open but nothing worked.

_Hunting You I Can Smell You- Alive_

_Your Heart Pounding In My Head_

People were screaming, then there was an explosion and everything went quiet. She woke up lying on the ground. "I must have hit my head, and got knocked out." She said. She got up and looked around and saw no one. She then walked outside that's when she smelt something like decaying flesh. She followed the smell and saw the most disturbing thing, a person was eating another person. She couldn't move, she just stood their frozen scared out of breathe. But reality caught up with her and she knew she had to get out of there had to run. Before that thing went after her, but it was to late it already saw her or rather smelt her. The thing lifted its head from it's food and looked at her then it hissed. At that moment, she ran but once she turned the corner she saw them, flesh- eating zombies. That's when she realized it the special project had been set lose and all these people were exposed to it. This special project was called the T-virus it was highly contagious and lethal. Once bitten or even if you breathed it was too late. You would turn into one of those things unless you got the anti-virus in time but that still was enough insurance. There was no proof that the anti-virus actually worked, so basically you were shit out of luck.

_Watching Me, Wanting Me_

_I Can Feel You Feel You Pull Me Down_

_Saving Me, Raping Me_

_Watching Me_

So that's how she ended up running for her life, running in the wet, cold darkness. She began to give up, she had been running for what seemed like forever. All she wanted to do was to get out of this nightmare and wake up. But she knew that this was no dream it was real and she was fucked. She was tired and was slowing down when she saw it, a light. She had made it to the roof she had a chance she was safe and would live. But that happiness was soon cut off once she opened the door, she didn't have time to back up before it grabbed her. Through the silent night all you could hear was her scream.

_**S.T.A.R.S Underground Department**_

Patrica Kiaba was rushing well running over people if you saw it in other people's views. Any ways, she ran as fast as she could to the CEO's office, she had some disturbing news for him. It had to do with Racoon City and the disaster that happened there. "Kiaba" Patrica yelled while catching her breath. "What's wrong?" Seto Kiaba replied worried. Seto Kiaba was the CEO of the S.T.A.R.S team. " I have some news about Racoon City" "And what's wrong?" "Well I haven't been able to reach any from there, I've tried to make contact but no one is answering, I'm worried."" That is very weird, I'll have someone look into it, maybe Marik's group." "Yeah he'll be happy and you know my brother won't let him go alone, so you'll have to send him too." "Okay, call them up and we'll tell them what's going on." " Roger."

In the sparing chamber, two people were fiercely fighting actually trying not to hurt each other but it wasn't working out that way. The shorter figure had the taller one on the ground with the gun pointed to the other's head. The one on the ground was pissed and cussing nonstop once he was beaten. The shorter one put his gun away and held out a hand to help the other up. Once the other accepted he pulled the other up and took off his helmet. The shorter one was Marik Ishtar leader of the S.T.A.R.S best team. The other then took off his helmet and yelled at marik, his name was Bakura Itmier, Patrica Kiaba's twin brother. He was the second leader of the second best team but he liked to work solo. Which was what made him more dangerous and the most trusted out of all the other officers. Which was what Marik thought, since he always asked Bakura to help him if he thought he needed the help. The only other person he would even think of asking besides Bakura was Yami Motoa. He was Mariks other most trusted comrade, he was the leader of the investigators. His team did most of the investigating and reporting. While Marik and Bakura's teams actually did the fighting and face-to-face combat.

" Why did you do that Marik?" Bakura asked angrily. " Oh stop being a sore loser."Marik said. "Ha, Ha very funny"Bakura said sarcastically. " Will Marik Ishtar and Bakura Itmier please report to the CEO's office, thank you" " Man, they act like were in school or something" Marik said. "Yeah, well lets go"Bakura agreed. As Bakura and Marik made there way to Kiaba's office, they ran into Dartz their enemy in there case. Dartz was in love with Marik and Marik made the mistake of going out with him once but now he can't stand him. "Well, hello pretty" Dartz said. "What do you want, were busy."Bakura angrily said. "I just wanted to talk to Marik real fast, alone." "No, like Bakura said were busy."Marik said annoyed.

"Whatever, see you around pretty""yeah right in your dreams Dartz."

"That guy's a jerk and a pervert"Marik said. "Yea don't worry about him, well here's Kiaba's office lets see what he wants" When Marik and Bakura walked in they saw Yami, Mai, Joey, Tea, Serenity, and all the other best officers. "Okay, now that everyone's here we have a problem." "What you gonna fire us" Joey said. "Shut up Joey" Mai said annoyed. "Will everybody please be quiet, this is important." Patrica said. "Sorry" Joey said. "Kay, what's up" Marik asked. " You guys all have heard of The Umbrella Corporation am I right" Kiaba asked

"Yes, why" "Well it is located in Racoon City..." "Yea I know, Isis and Malik went there to work on a project 6 months ago." Marik interrupted. "Shit, I forgot they went there, Kiaba can we talk outside for a minute." Patrica said. "Why I haven't told them what happened" "Now" "Okay everybody stay here, we'll be right back" "Yes Sir" Everybody said. As Kiaba and Patrica went outside to talk. "Well, what did you wanna talk about."Kiaba asked. "Did you forget Marik's brother and sister were in Racoon City."Patrica asked. "Shit" "yeah, double shit,, what are going to tell Marik". "I don't know what do you think." "Well we have no choice" "Okay lets go tell them whats going on"

Kiaba and Patrica went back inside and prepared to tell the group but most importantly Marik. "We have some bad news Marik" "What, what's going on" Marik said. "We received a message from Raccoon City ... Well what did it say" Marik angrily interrupted " Like I was saying , the message was a S.O.S. signal but it had nothing on it but weird noises" "we've looked it over a thousand times but still noone spoke, it must of been in a hurry" "No your lying" Marik said as he left the room running." "I'll go after him" Bakura said.

Bakura found Marik in his room well what was left of it. Marik was laying on his bed exhausted. There was glass and broken stuff everyone especially on the ground. What got most of the abuse was the door mirror, Marik had used it as a sparing bag, so basically there was only blood and a little bit of glass on it. Mark's knuckles were raw, bloody, and bruised, not to mention how many pieces of glass there was. "Well, do you feel better now, cuz you made a mess and now you got to clean it." Bakura said sarcastically. "Fuck you Bakura, I'm not in the mood for your games" Marik replied angrily. "Sorry, every things going to be fine, you know that right" Bakura said softly. "No it's not, their dead I know it" Marik said as he fought back the tears. "You know Bakura I promised myself I wasn't going to cry" Marik said as he busted out crying. Bakura caught him in his arms before he fell off the bed. He held Marik in his arms until they fell asleep.

In the morning Bakura herd a knock on the door and he let Marik go to answer whoever was at the door. "Who is it" Bakura said angrily. "It's me baka" Patrica said "Now open the stupid door" Bakura opened the door and glared at his sister while she came into the room. "Well isn't this nice, Bakura did you get drunk again" Patrica said sarcastically. "What... hey that's not funny" Bakura angrily replied. "Shut the hell up" Marik yelled. Both Patrica and Bakura stared in shock at Marik who was glaring at them like they were scum or something worse. "Sorry for waking you up Marik, but you guys have to get ready to go" "Oh, well let me take a shower real fast and I'll be ready". Marik said.

_**Seto Kiaba's Office **_

"Is everybody ready_" Patrica asked. " Yep, were all packed for a wonderful trip" Joey joked. _"Shut up Wheeler" Mia answered. "Right, lets go" Marik said. There was going to be two separate teams to cover more ground. Bakura, Marik, Yami, Ryou, and yugi were on team 1,while Mai, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, and Duke were on team 2. They all got the two separate helicopterone would go to each opposite side of the building. "Okay everyone we got about a 4 hour route so get some sleep." Yami said. "Yes Sir." Everyone said. Marik didn't want to go to sleep so he stared out the window. Marik was so hypnotized by the scenery, that he didn't fell the tap on his solder. He jumped and almost hit his head on the window. "Marik calm down it's just me." Bakura said as he sat down next to Marik. "You know everything is going to be okay." Bakura said. "I wish I could believe that." Marik said as he looked back out the window. "Marik don't do that." "I don't need your pity Bakura, I don't need anyone's pity." Marik said angrily. "Wait who even said I was pitying you in the first place." Bakura snapped. "I'm..." "Don't even say sorry Marik the only person that is pitying you is you." Bakura interrupted as he walked away.

_Your not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

The copters landed at their points and let the teams off they then left. Each team was given one direct order **Find survivors and destroy any threat**. Yami's team was ordered to search the main section of the Umbrella Corporation which was called the Hive. This was the last place Malik and Isis Ishtar was heard or seen. "This place is creepy." Yugi said. "Yea it is where are we suppose to go to now Bakura." Ryou asked. "Were suppose to be able to see a big door that leads to the main lab Malik and Isis were working at." Bakura said as he took lead. "Wait Bakura." Marik said cautiously. "What, what's wrong." Bakura asked as he stopped. "Be quiet can't you hear that." Marik said as he raised his gun. Everyone raised there guns and pointed it the elevator the just reached. The noise they heard was a loud screeching noise followed by scratches and growls. "What the hell is that." Yami said as he backed up.

_When it get's cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

The elevator stopped and the doors started to opened. Everyone raised their guns up and waited what they saw shocked them. About thirty humans or what they thought was human was eating no tearing up another human. They were acting like animals, the creatures then stopped and looked at the team. They screamed and ran for the closest person which of course was Marik. One of the creatures almost grabbed a shocked Marik but was shot back. Marik jumped when he heard the gunshot and instantly grabbed his gun and pointed it at the creatures. "Marik get back now." Bakura ordered. "Nice shot Bakura." Yami said as he started shooting. "Let's get into another room away from these freaks." Marik said as he started backtracking and shooting. "Okay Ryou, yugi."Yami said. "Yes" Ryou and Yugi said. "Watch our backs and find us a room these things move fast let's go." Yami ordered. "Yes Sir." "You better hurry up little ones's cuz they ain't stopping." Marik said as he almost fell. "Got you Marik." Bakura said as he steadied Marik.

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep_ _holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"I almost found one." Ryou said "Well little brother hurry up we ain't got all day." Bakura said. The team was now backed up into a big hall way and these things which were now known as zombies were closing in on them. "I hate to break it to everybody but I'm running out of ammo and those things look very hungry." Marik said as he backed up into Bakura. "Shit hurry up and find us somewhere safe." Yami said. "Found one but we have to get through those things to get to it." Yugi said. "What are you crazy." Bakura said shocked. "Is that the closest safe place Yugi." Yami asked. "Yea it's the only one in 100 yard radious." Ryou said. "Okay well let's just worry about kicking these things assess and getting there." Marik said as he reloaded. "Fine enough talk let's go everyone stay close." Bakura said as they started moving.

_So far away, I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side, I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

"This is bullshit, we can't stay in this room forever, plus Mariks hurt." Bakura said to Yami. All of them were now looked in a room surrounded by the zombies. Marik had gotten bitten when he opened the door to the room._ They started walking towards the room they could hear the zombies behind them. "Alright were here Bakura watch my Back, I'm going in." Marik said as he opened the door. He never saw it coming, the zombie attacked him from behind he never had a chance. "Son-of-a-bitch." Marik screamed as the zombie bit his arm and clawed his back. "Marik, shit Bakura shoot the thing." Yami said as he raised his gun. "Fuck get it off me." Marik cried in pain. The zombie was about to bite Mariks neck when a shot was fired. The zombie got shot in the head and Marik got the blood all over his face. "Marik are you okay." Bakura said as he ran to Marik. "It bit me." Marik said as he started to throw up. "Alright just lay down, we'll figure out what to do next." Yami said as he started blocking the doors._

"How are you feeling Marik." Ryou asked as he sat next to Marik. "Like Bakura kicked my ass."Marik said as he closed his eyes_. "_Don't worry I'll do that plenty after we get out of here." Bakura said as he felt Mariks head. Bakura gave Ryou a look as he got done feeling Mariks head. "How is he doing, Bakura?" Bakura just grabbed Yami's arm and lead him to the other side of the room. "He's got a bad fever I mean a really bad fever, I don't know what were gonna do." Bakura said sadly. "Don't worry Bakura we'll figure something out, we have too." Yami said.

Two hours later- Everyone was resting while Yami was keeping watch, they rotated every hour with the exception of Marik. Marik got worse as the hours came and went, his fever had reached a dangerous temperature. He was breathing fast and was shaking like crazy, he was barely responding to anyone. Ryou was trying to keep him awake but it was no use he just kept falling back asleep. Yami then decided to just let him sleep but they had to keep an eye on him until they could get help. But they had no idea that things were going to get more complicated when Marik stopped breathing. "Bakura wake up." Ryou said shaking his brother. "Ryou what is it...stop shaking me." Bakura said opening his eyes. "Marik isn't breathing I went to check on him and he wouldn't wake up so I listened and he wasn't breathing." Ryou said crying. "Calm down Ryou let me wake Yami up, you go sit next to Yugi." Bakura said as he wiped his brother's tears away."


End file.
